Tales of Faith
by yukisnow129
Summary: this has nothing to do with the game this is a brand new story so enjoy


its my first time uploading so go easy

Chapter 1

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit "said a voice. "Stop u have something that belongs to the city. Now return it and take your punishment" said the Knight. "Sorry but this is my destiny "said the voice. Then a small fox fly out of the thief's clock." Yuki YUKI! Look out for the wall "Said the fox. " Chiski there's no wall ***" said Yuki.

"Told you Yuki. Oh I forgot we're on the lamb. Time for me to save the day" said Chiski. Then with a blink of an eye the thief and his fox both left in a cloud of snow.

"Rion wake up u lazy bum! Where my money is "said the land lord." I'll get it you crazy bitch!" said Rion." I'm going to get a job. I'll be back ". As Rion left his house the sound of the active citizens filled the air, the city of Naitsushi. "Another day another stupid job sighs" Said Rion. As Rion stepped in to the job agency he noticed the silence."Hay Lin where is everyone?" said Rion

"Everyone's out on jobs the Knights said that they would pay for everything and that they needed the extra support" said Lin. "so if I got up earlier I would have a job and be able to play me rent! Fuck!" said Rion. "Ya, but it's to late now" said Lin. Then while Rion was screaming someone came in. "Is this the place where I can hire a mercenary?" said? "Ya but they're all …" said Lin before he got cut off by Rion." Actually tm here and I need a job" said Rion. "Do you have any one else" said? , while Rion was sulking in the corner. "No he's the only one" said Lin." fine" said? "You, what's your name" Said? . "My name is Rion, Rion Lockhart" said Rion. "What's your name and what's the job?"." look my names not important, but the job is. I need you to escort me out of the city." Said?. "But first, how do you fight" Said?. "I fight using artce and I'm a swordsman" Said Rion." Ok my name is yuki" said Yuki. "Your job is to get me out of the city and to protect me at any means, also to get me to the north city of Hanoto". As the two set out the sound of clanking armor drew near. As the pair got to the outside of the town a loud voice broke out. "You! Stop right there!" said a knight. "That thief has stolen the crystal of sardonyx. Give the crystal back a take your punishment.". "Rion time for you to do your job." said Yuki. "Ok I've dealt with these guys before it's a piece of cake." said Rion. Then when Rion took his blade out he exclaimed Demons Rage. Then with in five seconds the whole platoon of knights fell. "You got nothing on that do you" said Rion with a cocky voice. Then while Rion was rejoicing to his victory a band of mercenaries came from out of the blue. "You don't think we didn't come prepared we hired mercenaries just incase." Said the knight. "Damn it I can't fight my own people" said Rion. "I got it covered." said yuki. Then with a blink of an eye yuki's bracelet glowed a bright a blue and a scythe was out. Then yuki stated speaking and a magic circle drew itself around him. Then yuki said "oh angles of the heavens bring forth thy holy weapons Seijin naifu". Then a circle of bright light was under the group of mercenaries. Then from thin air knives were floating in the air with a shinnying color of gold. "What the …." Said a mercenary before the knives flew down and cut all of the mercenaries. Then yuki jumped up in the air and yelled out "morning glory" then the blades on yuki's scythe flow out and formed the shape of a flower and as the flower bloomed a golden light projected from the blades and the petals (blades that formed the flower) flew apart and dealt massive damage to the remaining knights and mercenaries.

"Rion run while they're still down" said yuki. Then while the knights and mercenaries gathered themselves yuki grabbed Rion and ran like the wind.

'Yuki what was that? You you, you used magic I thought only military commanders and the rich can use magic?" said Rion. "Rion I'm actually no ordinary person. I'm the former prince of Daikibo I'm Prince Yuki Anrador. As yuki said this, the expression on Rion's face changed he is traveling with the former price of Eiennokuni. There many questions on his mind and very few answers .all will be answered in the next chapter


End file.
